Today, In Namimori High School
by Ace-Aihara
Summary: SMA Namimori adalah sekolah asrama yang menampung murid - murid berbakat. Tapi, bukan berarti SMA Namimori terbebas dari keanehan yang gaje! keanehan apakah itu, tetap simak ya Please, RnR :)
1. Chapter 1: Hari Pertama ke Sekolah!

**Author Note: Harusnya watashi lanjutin FF The Meaning of Friend atau Mafia TV, ehh... malah buat FF baru yang berjudul Today, in Namimori High School. Okay gak perlu basa basi! Sekarang kita mulai aja ceritanya!**

**Disclaimer: SEUMUR HIDUP KHR BUKAN PUNYA WATASHI! Kalaupun Punya, Pasti Pas Arcobaleno Arc Tsunayoshi Bakal Jadi Arcobaleno!**

**Today, in Namimori High School**

Chapter 1: Hari pertama ke sekolah!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SMA Namimori, adalah sekolah yang terkenal dengan pendidikanya yang sudah bertaraf internasional. Sekolah ini menganut sistem Asrama di kegiatan belajar – mengajar. Asrama disana terdapat empat kingdom(kayak pembagian mahluk hidup aja deh. Apa jangan – jangan beneran pembagian mahluk hidup), yaitu Vongola, Varia, Millefiore, dan Shimon. Seperti biasa, sebelum belajar para murid wajib ikut upacara pembukaan semseter. Baik, sebelum itu mari kita lihat

Dipagi yang amat – amat cerah seperti flamenya si Sun Guardian yang terlalu cerah menyebutkan to the Extreame(?) Hiduplah sebuah(?) nanas yang tinggal di Asrama Namimori lagi sibuk kece – kecean di cermin sambil menganti model rambutnya seperti buah nanas yang ada dikepalanya itu saat sarapan di asramanya. Adiknya yang berambut nanas masih normal itu memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan 'ihhh-alay-amat-loe'

Meski tidak menghargai sama – sama satu ras, tapi adiknya yang bernama Chrome Dokuro sama sekali TIDAK ingin DISAMAKAN dengan KAKAKnya yang SUPER ALAY.

"Aduh, Chrome sayang~ tau aja nih. Kalau aku alay ..." nanas bernama Mukuro itu mengaku dengan pasti. Dan para kru di studio kebinggungan kenapa ada orang yang berani mengaku kalau dia alay.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT! GUE BUKAN ORANG ALAY!" akhrinya Mukuro sadar kalau diejek alay ama adiknya tersayang setelah satu jam (fakta: otak Mukuro terkadang agak lambat gara-gara jadi kelinci percobaan #ditrident)

"Nii-chan yang alay. Kok Nii-chan gak ke lapangan sekolah, hari ini kan hari pertama Tsunayoshi-kun masuk ke SMA," ucap Chrome yang sudah siap daritadi memandang kakaknya yang masih sibuk kece – kecean di depan cermin.

Mukuro menangguk dan langsung kembali ke pekerjaannya yang menurutnya penting untuk menyambut Tsuna kesayangannya yang dibawa kabur oleh Giotto ke Italia gara – gara kalah taruhan sama Hibari.

"Nii-chan, nanti terlambat lho..."

Mukuro mengangguk dan menatap jam.

Oh baru jam 7.20, sepuluh menit lagi masuk.

Mukuro belum siap – siap. Dan adiknya sudah berangkat kesekolah.

Tsuna menunggu buah – buahan untuk dimakan(?) ama Natsu(?) (Aihara: baru kali ini ada singa suka makan buah! Keajaiban dunia!)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GAWAT! AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Akhirnya Mukuro tersadar kalau dirinya terlambat. Buru – buru sang nanas kece itu siap – siap sambil dengar BGM yang dipasang ama pengurus musik di studio KHR seolah – olah membawa suasana syuting adegan Mukuro.

GRAAAOOOWW! *suara Mukuro lagi gosok gigi dan kumur-kumur entah kenapa bisa jadi suara singa ngamuk*

You are beatifull, beatifull, beatifull ... Kamu cantik, cantik, cantik sekali ... (bener gak liriknya si Cherry B*lle) *Mukuro lagi make baju dan ngamuk gara – gara dikata cantik ama BGM*

PRANGG! KOPRYANG! DUAAARR! DORR! GUUKK! GUKK! MEONG! *Mukuro benar – benar binggung, kenapa pas makan ada suara dapur kayak kapal pecal terus jadi perang dan akhirnya anjing kucing*

GLUDDUK(?)! JREEEESS! BACHIN! DUAAR! *sekarang Mukuro benar – benar pusing ama BGM, masa' cuaca cerah disetel BGM cuaca buruk *

Jelas – jelas BGM-nya yang salah dipasang ama penyetel musik. Okay back to Story . Mukuro yang sudah siap sedaritadi langsung meluncur seperti roket untuk pergi ke SMA Namimori demi Tsuna. Tapi, ditengah jalan Mukuro sadar akan sesuatu, berikut kesadaran Mukuro ...

Kalau kita serdehanakan jadi begini:

Telat + Hair cut versi nanas + Tsunayoshi tungguin + Giotto dan Hibari ngincar Tsuna + Deamon spade 'mengotori' Tsuna + Tsuna merasa kalau Mukuro gak peduli dengan dia= Jomblo seumur hidup

"Tungguu dulu! Kalau misalanya aku telat gak ketemu sama Tsunayoshi-kun, nanti Tsunayoshi-kun yang dari tadi nunggu nyangka kalau aku udah gak peduli ama dia! Terus dia depresi sampai gak mau makan minum gara – gara aku. Terus nanti dia bakal bunuh diri gara – gara aku datang terlambat. Terus Giotto atau Hibari menyelamatkan Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi langsung jatuh cinta ama orang yang menyelamatkannya dan bakal melupakan aku. Dia menikah bersama orang yang menyelamatknya dan aku JOMBLO SEUMUR HIDUP! ITU TIDAK BOLEH TERJADI!"

Berdasarkan khayalan diatas yang jelas Mukuro terlalu LEBAY! Lagian Tsunayoshi gak bakal menunggu nanas yang bukan tipe kesukaanya. Juga ada kesalahan pertambahan 'matematika' diatas

Tanpa disadari Mukuro, ada anak TK bersama ibunya lagi ke TK Namimori memperhatikan tingkah laku nanas lebay ini dan berkomentar.

"Mama, kenapa kakak nanas itu tereak gaje kayak diva tetangga ma..."

"Sayang, diva hiu(?) itu berbeda ama Nanas gaje(?) itu sayang ... Kamu pintar tahu kalau mahluk itu nanas gaje sayang~" Bahkan seorang ibu dengan santainya berbicara seperti itu ke anaknya.

~Back to Story~

Mukuro berlari - lari dari kutub utara ke kutub selatan, samudera pasifik ke samudera atlantik, dari Mesir ke gurun sahara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enggak, itu asli kok

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WOY! SEBENARNYA SMA GUE DIMANA SIH! GUE TELAT TEMPE!" Mukuro tereak gaje tapi belum mengalahkan tereak gajenya diva hiu. Setelah berkeliling dunia(?) dan akhirnya berada di depan SMA Namimori entah bagaimana caranya. Mungkin kehendak Author yang masih berbaik hati mengantarkan Mukuro ke Namimori.

Tapi... bukan berarti dia tidak terlambat.

Dia sudah terlambat sekitar dua detik yang lalu (detail amat). Karena itu, dia langsung lempar tas ranselnya yang berbentuk nanas (readers: kayak anak TK aja bawa tas nanas) ehh ... salah yang benar tas ransel berwarna hijau. Tanpa peduli ama siapa yang berjaga di pos satpam, Mukuro dengan lihainya melempar tasnya ke arah pos satpam. Dan bagusnya kena ke seorang ketua komite kedispilnan yang lagi bertugas untuk mencari anak terlambat

Bagusnya kena pas muka Hibari yang keren ...

"**NANAS!**" Hibari langsung melempar tasnya ke nanas Mukuro.

DUAAAARRR!

Mukuro langsung kena lemparan tasnya. Tapi entah kenapa bunyinya bom mau meledak, harusnya bunyinya DUAK! Atau BRUUUK! Bener – benar cacat studio kita.

"Aduh ..."

Mukuro ngelus – ngelus kepalanya yang kena tasnya. Muncul sebuah benjol di kepalanya tepat di pucuk nanas. Tapi, tanpa peduli ama kepalanya dan tasnya, Mukuro langsung menyerbu ke lapangan untuk upacara demi ketemu Tsuna.

Cuekin Hibari ...

Langsung Hibari meng-**kamikorosu** anak yang telat sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya. Okay itu tak perlu dideskiripsikan. Sekarang kita lihat Tsunayoshi-kun yang sedang berbaris untuk upacara awal semester pertamanya di SMA.

...

Saat ini, Tsuna sedang berbaris dengan teman – temannya sesama SMP. Seperti Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome (yang datang lebih cepet daripada Mukuro) dan entah bagaimana para seniornya di SMP Namimori seperti Giotto, G, Asari dkk bisa ikut satu baris di deretan anak kelas satu.

Karena tubuh Tsuna yang paling kecil, terpaksa Tsuna berada di deretan depan. Lalu yang dibelakangnya Gokudera, Yamamoto, Giotto dan seterusnya. Lalu, dia melihat seorang(?) Nanas berjalan menuju kesamping Tsuna.

"Haaa, syukurlah kau masih tepat waktu ... Tsunayoshi-kun, maafkan aku karena aku terlambat." Mukuro menyerobot sampai kedepan dan disamping Tsuna.

Tsuna benggong melihat sebuah nanas. Karena sadar kalau Tsuna binggung, Giotto membalas perkataan Mukuro. "Pernah kenal?"

"..." Mukuro diam mendengar kata Giotto. "WOY! GUE ADALAH SEME TSUNA SEJATI YANG BERUBAH MENJADI SEBUAH NANAS BODOH!"

"Ah, Rokudo-senpai? Kenapa dengan hair cut itu?" tanya Tsuna kebinggungan melihat hair cut nanas Mukuro.

"Jyuudaime kenal orang itu?" tanya Gokudera bisik – bisik.

Tsuna menangguk dan tersenyum manis. Mukuro sangat senang mendengar ukenya yang tercintanya mengenalnya meski hair cut-nya membuat semua orang lupa kalau Rokudo Mukuro adalah seme yang paling cocok untuk Tsuna.

Tsuna menjawab, "Rokudo-senpai itu UKE-nya Byakuran-senpai dan SEME-nya Chrome dan Hibari-senpai."

"..."

"Syukurlah, kupikir dia semenya Tsuna. Tapi untungnya dia seme-nya Hibari, jadi aku bakal mendapatkan Tsuna ..."

"..."

"Saya bersyukur karena Jyuudaime bukan milik nanas itu"

Mukuro benar – benar naik darah gara – gara Tsuna salah mengenal Mukuro. Dan akhirnya...

"TSUNA! AKU ADALAH SEME SEJATIMU TSUNA! AKU RELA MATI DEMIMU! AKU RELA KORBANKAN APAPUN DEMI KAU BAHAGIA!" teriak Mukuro sampai – sampai semua anak dan guru di lapangan lihat nanas gaje.

"HIIIEEE"

"NANAS ITU PERKATAAN GUE HARUSNYA!" teriak Giotto dan Gokudera marah mendengar perkataan yang mereka lontarkan ke Tsuna malah diambil Mukuro. Dan ada aura serem melebihi pocong di film pocong juga pocongggg (perasaan itu gak serem deh) dari mereka + Hibari.

Sang pembuka upacara, Lussuria dari kelas X-Varia naik ke atas panggung dan berdehem. Dia ambil microphone dan berbicara.

"Halllooooh temen – temen aquuh, welkommm too aur skoool, gimana nieee kabarnya, aquuh kangen banget taukkk. Nah, untuk para junior, wellkommm di aurr sekooll. Semoga kalian senang di sini~"

Bukannya kasih ceramah atau pembinaan untuk murid junior. Eh, malah si Lussuria nari bersama Levithan dan bernyanyi bersama diva hiu yang tereak – tereak gaje. Bener – bener tuh murid kelas X-Varia.

Setelah sejam para murid mendengar 'hiburan' para mahluk gaje dari X-Varia, Mukuro mengambil tasnya yang dia tinggal dan berjalan ke kelas X-Vongola yang sebelahan ama X-Mellifiore, X-Varia dan didepan X-Shimon.

Sedangkan si Tsuna mengambil sepatu sekolahnya yang ukurannya yang lebih pas dengannya di kantor guru. Lalu dia berbalik ke kelasnya sambil menganti dasinya berwarna biru yang melambangkan kalau dia adalah junior baru.

Setelah menemukan kelas X-Vongola, ia masuk dan langsung berjalan ke arah tempat duduk yang paling belakang TANPA DISADARI oleh Gokudera, Giotto, Mukuro, dkknya. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia melihat wali kelasnya. Oh no! Reborn-sensei yang terkenal killer dan hitman no.1 di Italia.

BRAAAKKK!

Reborn memukul mejanya dan membuat semua anak – anak di X-Vongola langsung ketakutan. Guru itu langsung tersenyum smirik memandang juniornya termaksud Sawada Tsunayoshi yang langsung merinding gara – gara Reborn.

"Baiklah, mungkin para junior binggung kenapa para senior sekelas dengan kalian. Di SMA Namimori ini kami tidak menerapkan sistem seperti naik kelas atau sejenisnya. Kelas kami selalu campur sesuai bakat kalian. X-Vongola adalah kelas unggulan, yang kedua adalah X-Varia, ketiga X-Millefiore. Dan aku adalah wali kelas kalian di X-Vongola." Reborn menjelaskan dengan detail.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian membereskan kelas dan menyusun gadget kelas. Untuk sementara Giotto kau adalah ketua kelasnya. Bimbing juniormu dan temenmu yang gak pernah akur. Reborn memberi daftar nama kelas X-Vongola.

Giotto yang menerima gadget itu mengangguk. "Baik karena saya menjadi ketua kelas untuk sementara, saya adakan pemilihan ketua kelas sekarang. Saya bacakan kandidatnya" Giotto mengambil kapur tulis dan menulis di papan berwarna hijau tentang struktur bagan kelas.

" ... Hibari Kyouya." Glek. Inimah wajib dipilih atau kamikorosu.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tanpa basa – basi, Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Rokudo Mukuro langsung memilih Tsuna. Dan yang bersangkutan justru merasakan rasa takut yang amat sangat.

"Giotto del Vongola." Sama seperti Tsuna, kawan – kawan Giotto langsung menulis Giotto.

"dan Rokudo Mukuro ..." Para anak buah nanas(?) langsung menulis nama Rokudo Mukuro di lembaran kertas mereka. "Silakan pilih."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, kertas – kertas pemilu itu dikumpulkan oleh Giotto. Giotto dan Reborn menghitung pelan – pelan dan menulis siapa pemenangnya. Dan para murid sangat penasaran dengan hasil pemilihan umum.

**-_Pemilihan ketua kelas X-Vongola by Giotto_-**

**1. Hibari Kyouya: 10**

**2. Sawada Tsunayoshi: 4**

**3. Giotto del Vongola: 21**

**4. Rokudo Mukuro: 5**

**Ketua kelas: Giotto del Vongola; Wakil ketua kelas: Hibari Kyouya**

**Maafkan aku Tsuna karena aku gak bisa berpasangan denganmu. Tapi janji, aku bakal menjadi seme-mu yang baik! Dan Rokudo Mukuro, tenang aja~ aku GAK BAKAL merebut HIBARI KYOUYA**

**Doakan biar Rokudo Mukuro bisa SELAMAT menjalani cinta baru mereka dengan Hibari Kyouya~**

Semua murid di kelas X-Vongola langsung cengo melihat tulisan yang ada di depan itu ...

"JANGAN CARI KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN!" semua cowok yang menyukai Tsuna langsung menghajar Giotto sampai keluar dari kelas. Sementara sang guru hanya ber-'hmm'-ria. Setelah itu dia menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan smirk seolah – olah menikmati permainan.

Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, si Mukuro dan Hibari bukannya menjalani cintai sesuai diatas malahan mengeluarkan api permusuhan. Dan menyebabkan ...

"HIIIEE! Mata Mukuro-senpai dan Hibari-senpai ada apinya!" Tsuna yang ketakutan langsung ngumpet dibawah meja.

Akhrinya terjadi 'kebakaran' gara – gara mereka. Untungnya ada Yamamoto dan Asari yang berbaik hati untuk mengeluarkan hujan. Dan berarkhir si Mukuro dan Hibari jadi kebasahan lho~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TING GEGELINTING PERUT GENTING SUDAH LAPAR!**

Padahal SMA Namimori adalah sekolah yang terkenal akan kekerenanya, tapiiiiii ... entah kenapa bunyi bel istirahat begitu alay dan logat jawa dari asal negri Author begitu terdengar merdu tapi belum menandingi diva 'hiu' di kelas X-Varia. Mungkin yang nyetel BGM ada kesalahan dikit. Okay gak usah bicara tentang bel, sekarang kita lihat sang dame no Tsuna yang lagi makan makanan siang yang diberikan petugas Asrama Vongola

Setelah insiden 'kebakaran' dari Rokudo Mukuro dan Hibari Kyouya, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak belajar dan membereskan ruangannya yang basah gara – gara hujan dari duo pemilik cincin hujan. Saat ini, mereka buka 'lesehan' di dalam kelas sesuai perintah Reborn(Padahal tuh kelas terkenal dengan kebangsawanannya lho! Kok malah buka lesehan). Berikut adegan mereka.

"Tsu~na~yo~shi~!"

"HIIEEE!" tiba – tiba, sepucuk nanas gaje mengejutkan dame no Tsuna dari belakang. Sampai – sampai makanan yang ada dimulut langsung bikin dia keselek. Untungnya dia gak mati, kalau mati ceritanya bakal tamat.

Teriakan merdu melebihi diva hiu dari kelas X-Varia, membuat Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Hibari otomatis melihat Tsuna yang wajahnya mengisyaratkan kata – kata 'tolong-lindungi-aku-dari-nanas-gaje' langsung menyelamatkan Tsuna dengan cara memblender nanas.

"Oya, oya, jangan diblender dong~ wajah nanasku nanti ilang~"

Kalau gitu masuk aja ke kandang marshmallow.

"Idihhh ogah, banget. Mendingan ama Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro mengeratkan pelukann Tsuna.

(**Aihara(penulis)&Taketo(Sutradara): WOY! GAK ADA ADEGAN CHARA BERANTEM AMA NARATOR!**)

Okay, okay, okay, aku tahu itu salah! Baiklah pemisra~ back to story~

"Tsunayoshi! Follow twitter aku dong~" Mukuro dengan narsisnya berjalan kearah Tsuna.

Tsuna yang habis keselek, mengambil handphonenya yang ada di saku celananya, uiiih hebat banget handphone-nya Iphone merek Apple. "Nggg, apa nama twitter senpai?" tanya Tsuna sambil ngebuka twitter di hp-nya.

Mukuro senyam – senyum gaje. "Mukur0 _L0v3_N4n4s-4l4y_4nd27~" ucapnya santai.

GUBRRRAK!

Tsuna dkk langsung jawdrop mendengar nama yang aneh dan super alay. Hibari langsung buat list tentang 'cara melenyapkan nanas' kalau nanas itu twitternya nama yang sangat alay. Tsuna akhirnya pasrah aja dan mengfollow twitter seniornya yang bener – bener alay minta ampun.

"Udah senpai."

"Baik, aku akan follback ya~" Mukuro mengeluarkan HP china yang murah banget seperti CDMA contohnya. Gara – gara itu, para murid ngelonggo melihat Mukuro mengeluarkan hp CDMA yang harganya kalo dirupiahkan hanya 250.000 di SMA yang kecenya minta ampun.

"Bisa gitu buka twitter?" tanya Tsuna binggung lihat hp murah dikasih stiker(?) nanas yang jelas – jelas gak bakal bisa buka twitter. Dan Mukuro diem.

" ... Enggak ya?" Tsuna faceplam.

"Ya udah, gue aja yang follow twitter hebivore itu. Apa nama twittermu?"

"Errr ... Decimo.27" jawab Tsuna sambil melihat – lihat twit baru dari kelas sebelah. Setelah menunggu follow-nya Hibari dan mendapatkan sinyal dari twitter kalau ada yang follow, Tsuna langsung follback Hibari. "Ah ya, kalau bicara tentang twitter. Katanya Pembagian kamar katanya habis istirahat."

Gokudera menangguk, "Katanya satu kamar itu untuk satu kelas."

"WHAT! Satu kelas?! Ogah banget tidur ama cowok!" seru Haru.

"Hahaha, enggak kok. Yang cewek sama cowok pisah, tapi tetep satu gedung!" seru Yamamoto ditambah tawanya. "Ah ya, kamarnya lumayan luas untuk satu kelas kok."

"Kufufu~ aku bersyukur bisa satu kamar denganmu Tsunayoshi-kun~" ucap Mukuro sambil mulai memeluk Tsuna

Giotto yang tahu ukenya terancam bahaya langsung mencegah. "Hei, aku ada disini lho. Jangan sentuh uke-ku yang berharga."

"Tch, herbivoreku itu milikku." Yang jelas itu adalah ucapan Hibari.

"Enak aja! Jyuudaime gak bakal milik kalian!" seru Gokudera gak mau kalah.

Sementara yang bersangkutan, Sawada Tsunayoshi hanya bisa pasrah dengan kumpulan orang – orang gaje ini. Yah harapan Tsuna tentang hidup di SMA Namimori bakal baik – baik saja tanpa ada yang diganggu kayaknya gak bakal dikabulin deh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah kelas yang tidak jauh dari kelas X-Vongola, terlihat seseorang remaja senior yang daritadi sibuk nguping kelas X-Vongola. Mungkin kalian pikir remaja itu nguping pake alat kedokteran tapi Author lupa namanya, tapi dia malah make gelas kaca dan ditempilin ke dinding.

"Wah~wah~ kayaknya mereka menyukai Tsuna-kun~" seru remaja yang memiliki rambut putih bukan berarti tua atau albino. Hanya saja rambut putih itu gara – gara ketumpahan tip-ex pas lagi tidur di kelas.

Meski ada wali kelas yang bernama Aria lagi mengajar, remaja yang bernama Byakuran masih aja nguping tepat pas papan tulis sekolah.

"Ehem, Byakuran sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu."

Byakuran menatap Aria. "Sensei, nanggung nihh ... soalnya aku ketemu info bagus untuk mengjatuhkan kelas X-Vongola dan menjadikan kelas X-Millefiore kelas unggulan." Byakuran terus – terusan nguping dengan mengunakan gelas.

Aria menghela nafas. "Baiklah, emang apa rencanamu?" tanya Aria sambil melihat Byakuran yang sibuk mendengarkan ocehan kelas X-Vongola yang lagi buka 'lesehan' pas jam istirahat.

Byakuran smirk dan senyam-senyum gaje. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, " ucap Byakuran menyeringai berdiameter sekitar 30 cm.

"HUWWWAA BYAKURAN! PERGI KE UKS SANA! MULUTMU JADI ERROR!" teriak Aria melihat ketua kelas yang satu ini menjadi mengerikan. Seringai Byakuran langsung berganti dan menjadi datar melihat guru yang satu berdiri di atas meja.

"Ehem ... Aria-sensei, sebaiknya kau turun aja." Byakuran akhirnya menyudahi perbuatanya dan kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya yang dilayani oleh beberapa maid khusus Millefiore. Memang sangat beda jauh dengan X-Vongola yang buka lesehan di kelasnya.

"Hmmm... apa jadinya ya jika Sawada Tsunayoshi milikku," guman Byakuran sambil minum teh.

"Byakuran-kun, kau suka Tsunayoshi-kun! OMG ..." ucap Luce dramatis dan gara – gara itu Byakuran menyemburkan(?) tehnya ke wajah Genkish.

"Hoooo ... kau sudah bosan hidup." Si jago pedang, langsung nyiapin pedangnya setelah lap mukanya yang kena teh Byakuran.

"HUWAAA! SHOU-CHAN! TOLONG AKU!" mewek Byakuran gaje ke arah Shouchi yang sibuk ngerjai MTK ama Spanner.

~Bersambung~

**Gimana temen – temen, bagus gak~ ya .. ya, aku tahu jelek, soalnya nulisnya buru – buru sih ... malah sambil ketawa – ketiwi.**

**Btw ...**

**Kami dari Today, in Namimori High school meminta review lhooooo~ **

**See you later~ ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Curhat, Oh Curhat

**Author Note: **Yeey! Akhirnya aku bisa nulis FF ini lagi! Kangennya sama reader yang setia buanget sama FF ini. Nee, daripada basa – basi lagi, lebih baik saya bacakan disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman reborn itu punya Amano Akira. Tapi... KENAPA KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN MESTI TAMAT! TTATT p-p-p-padahal k-k-k-kalau d-d-d-dilanjutin pasti tambah seru! Kenapa TYL Tsuna-kun gak dikasih lihat coba! TTATT

**Today, In Namimori High School**

Chapter 2: Curhat, oh Curhat

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-_Tsuna_POV_-

Sudah satu minggu aku berada di Namimori High School, yang katanya sekolah anak papan atas lho... Entah bagaimana aku bisa masuk kesekolah ini, tapi yah, tolong ganti kata papan atas jadi papan tripleks. Emang aku gak tahu gitu apa hubungannya, tapi coba lihat deh pengalamanku hari ini.

―Hari Minggu, 07:00 AM―

Waktu itu aku lagi lari pagi sama semua murid X-Vongola, X-Varia, dan X-Mellifiore atas perintah guru ter**killer**(inget Killer, bukan kolor... emang aku tahu bedanya jauh banget, tapi jangan pernah samakan Reborn ama kolor kalau mau hidup) Nah, aku berlari ama Gokudera dan Yamamoto, sohib aku gitu.

Nah, gak sengaja aku ketemu cewek cakep pas lari. Itu loh... si Sasagawa Kyoko, adiknya Sasagawa Ryoehei yang suka teriak extreame ditelinga X-Vongola sampai – sampai Hibari pernah koma satu minggu gara – gara si Ryoehei-senpai teriak "Extreame! Hibari mau nikah! Hibari mau nikah sama Mukuro" dan dia teriak di speaker sekolah. Alhasil, si Hibari-senpai terpaksa harus meng-**kamikurosu** siapa saja yang gosip kayak gituan. Kan gak level, Hibari yang keren minta ampun menikah sama orang alay macam Mukuro.

Aku ketemu Kyoko pas lagi lari sambil gosip bareng I-pin, Bianchi, Haru, dan Luce(itu loh... Lady di kelas X-Mellifiore yang suka gosip dan ngaku – ngaku lebih CANTIK dari Squalo. Tapi aku binggung, Squallo emang gak cantik tapi bencong) Aku dengar gosip mereka di belakang bersama sohib aku. Err... sebenarnya aku gak pengen denger gosip itu, tapi gara – gara lari aku lelet kayak siput yang habis kelindes sama truk jadi terpaksa aku ada di belakang mereka. Berikut gosip mereka.

"Ehh, Kyoko-chan, katamu di kelasmu ada cowok ganteng gak? Aku masih jomblo nih. Reborn teryata susah didapetin!" seru Luce sambil masang muka =3=. "Byakuran juga susah! Dia pengen adikku, Uni! Padahal dia masih anak baru!"

Baru tahu ada cewek pengen Reborn. Aku aja pilih mati daripada ada Reborn dirumah.

"Hahi?! Byakuran pedo!" seru Haru kaget mendengar curhat Luce. "Padahal lebih baik Byakuran-san itu maho."

Haru... jauh lebih baik pedonya cuma selisih satu tahun daripada maho. Emang ya... kalau jadi cowok ganteng, disangka sama cewek playboy, pedo, maho, gay, dan bencong(kalau ini khusus untuk Lussuria atau mungkin boleh juga Squalo). Untung aku mukanya kayak uke... jadi disangka yuri kalau jalan sama cewek... takdir sudah tidak bisa diubah.

"Bagaimana kalau Mukuro? Jadi cowok dia lumayan gay." Bianchi kasih pendapat dan aku sangat setuju dengannya.

Luce berpikir sejenak. "Hehehe, aku pengemar 6927 ama 692718... jadi jangan ahh~ kasihan Tsunayoshi-kun!" Bego! Justru gue sangat seneng kalau lo gaet sih Mukuro dan lempar dia ke kandang si mashmallow. Ehem! Tak baik mengejek peramal kayak mama lauren yang bilang kiamat 2012 tapi gak terjadi, okay ... balik ke topik. Tidak baik mengejek peramal, bisa – bisa nasibku yang lagi hoki dibilang jelek.

"Ah, tapi kira – kira siapa yang menangnya kalau All27." Buset dah, kenapa tuh geng gosip suka bicarain yang YAOI?! Udah gitu All27?! What the Hell?! Apa mereka gak tahu, dari dulu aku mengidam jadi Seme kalau hamil... eh bukan, aku dari dulu pengen jadi seme. Kan gak enak kalau jadi uke.

"Tapi... Tsunayoshi-kun ganteng―" Yeyy! Kyoko-chan memang jago kalau memujiku. "―Ganteng untuk jadi ukeku dan semua orang."

Jleb. Lagi – lagi aku disangka uke-nya CEWEK. Cowok macem apa gue!

Oh, emang benar... dunia terkadang tidak adil...

.

.

.

―Hari Minggu, 08.49 AM―

Setelah berlari sambil meratapi nasib, aku istirahat di gedung asrama utara Namimori High School. Disana aku segera mandi di permandian besar khusus cowok di asrama utara. Untungnya disana belum ada siapa – siapa, maklum... di hari Minggu tuh bebas mau ngapain aja asal jangan memperkosa Reborn(Kalau pengen mati sih gak masalah). Kan seger kalau mandi habis olahraga kayak telanjang di kutub utara dan berenang bareng beruang kutub terus kita jadian deh(?). Ya udah, aku putusin beruang kutub yang baru saja jadian sama gue... terus mandi secara seorang boss mafia gituh.. Peace

Nah, harapan muluk – mulukku hancur berkeping – keping gara – gara ada sebuah semangka yang sedang mandi dan sibuk mengatur poninya.

DAEMON SPADE!

Berdasarkan buku Galelio yang sudah wafat dipenjara gara – gara mempertahankan pendapatnya, di salah satu halaman yang dikasih sandi – sandi ala Galelio yang jelas itu tulisan pas dia lagi TK dan aku yakin gak ada manusia macem Newton yang bisa memecahkannya. Katanya, kalau nanas atau semangka jatuh dari langit bernama Giotto yang artinya nanas atau semangka itu diputusin Giotto berarti tanda bahaya akan mengancammu. Ehh... perasaan itu buku itu punya ramalan nasib terburuk punya mama lauren dan Suku maya itu lho.

Nah, mati – matian aku menyembunyikan auraku sambil bertingkah kayak jablay taman lawang... emang dari peruntungannya kecil... bahkan mungkin akan mencoreng nama baikku sebagai uke nomer satu di KHR(?) tapi kalau dicoba gak ada salahnya.

Aku berjalan sambil bertingkah gaya jablay di depan shampoo yang ada gambar Rhoma Irama yang jelas – jelas kutempel di shampoo. Biarin dia bilang 'dasar jablay taman lawang' daripada dibilang 'Nufufu... uke itu enaknya dirape dimana ya...'

Jujur... ini agak mencoret nama baikku. Tapi tak masalah asal tidak dirape.

Aku langsung masuk kedalam bak yang untungnya gak ada beruang kutub ataupun ikan piranha yang kanibal. Tapi setidaknya ada ikan piranha vegetarian, biar semangka itu langsung jadi santap lezat ikan piranha dan gue jadi koki untuk memasak semangka untuk pelanggan gue semacam ikan piranha. Err... kenapa gue jadi curhat masalah makanan.

"Nufufu~" Oh My God! Kenapa Nanas nista itu kearahku yang udah bertingkah kayak Jablay taman Lawang! Oh... ini akhir dari hi―"Handukmu tengelam tuh~"

Nanas itu nunjuk handukku yang tengelam. Aku faceplam. Aku 'kan nutupi 'itu'ku pake handuk... jadi aku telanjang bulat. Ya udah, aku langsung menyelam dan mengambil handukku. Dengan ogah – ogahan aku berterima kasih.

Lalu semangka itu entah siapa yang mengizinkan langsung curhat. "Nufufufu~ Tuna-ku yang imut... gak usah gaya kayak jablay... abang nanti pergi lho." BEGOOO! JUSTRU GUE PENGEN LOE PERGI! SEMANGKAA BEGOOOO! *menjerit gegertan sambil mengigit handuk* "Tapi tak masalah.. aku sudah move on dari kejadian putusku sama Giotto. Tapi kayaknya kamu cocok untukku~ Nufufu~ mau mulai my seronita~"

What the Hell?! Kenapa Author nista ini mulai menjodohkan aku dengan Deamon Spade, apa dia enggak sadar aku sudah cukup menderita bersama seme yang gak waras seperti Pocong pacaran sama suster ngesot hah?! Oh... kenapa mesti ini terjadi!

Tapi, aku binggung kayak Raditya Dika(Itu lho... seorang penulis nista yang menulis Marmut merah, buku favorit gue) Okay, kuperjelas pendapat bang Dika, kan suster ngesot itu gak bisa berdiri terus si pocong gak bisa nunduk, jadi... gimana kalau mereka mau ciuman. Masa susternya suruh berdiri, berarti bukan suster ngesot lho.

Lalu, si semangka itu tiba – tiba mendekatkan tubuhnya kearahku... What The HELL?! Udah gitu ada dewi cupid yang nakal dan cuma pakai kolor bapak gue. Okay gue binggung, kenapa dewi cupid itu mesti selalu pake kolor doang, masa dewi yang suka kasih ajaran pada umat manusia untuk berbuat baik, tapi kenapa dia makai kolor doang? Kan aneh. Nah, aku lihat si dewa cupid siap menembakan panah cinta kearah gue dan Daemon Spade.

WHAT THE HELL?! Cinta aja enggak! Oh... kenapa hidupku serba rumit

"SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU!" seruku berlari menghindari si dewi cupid yang mau menembak panah cinta kearahku dan Daemon Spade. Tolong! Dimana – mana manusia makan nanas, tapi kenapa nanas makan aku yang berwujud manusia. Tapi kayaknya aku gak yakin kalau Daemon Spade itu nanas, kata Giotto dia mirip semangka.

BRAKKK!

Pintu terbuka, oh... akhirnya superheroku datang. Aku dan Daemon Spade melihat, siapa yang mengebrak pintu kamar mandi. Aku lihat dan MUKURO ADA DISINI! Dewa... kenapa engkau mengirim mahluk nista ini ke sini HAH?! Aku sudah cukup menderita sama Daemon Spade! Aku pengen pindah agama yang ngabulin doaku tanpa salah perhitungan.

"Kufufu~ Daemon, itu UKEKU!" Ajrit! Sejak kapan gue jadi uke loe... omong – omong kenapa aku curhat makin OOC ya...

Biarinlah... yang penting aku gak mau nulis diary bagian yang ini...

Emang benar kata orang, kalau kita ke kamar mandi emang enak kalau ditemanin orang yang deket sama kita bukan berarti dua buah - buahan nista yang lagi berusaha nembak panah cinta ke gue.

Begitulah kejadian di kamar mandi saat pagi hari.

.

.

―Hari Minggu, 09:00 AM―

Setelah hampir diperkosa ama dua nanas nista itu. Aku langsung makan diruang makan. Sepi sendirian. Tak masalah. Toh para anak – anak lagi mandi di kamar mandi. Dan aku makan bareng Daemon dan Mukuro yang gak sengaja saling berXX karena aku mampu menghindar mereka yang mau mengXX aku.

Nah ceritanya aku mengambil roti jatahku yang Giotto sengaja siapkan untukku. Contoh seniorku yang baik minta ampun dibandingkan nanas yang habis dimakan sama beruang kutub yang mengira gara – gara mereka aku minta putus. Okay emang gue gak pernah tahu apa hubungannya sampai mamaku ngengaga kayak Lady Gaga yang habis liat dada Justin Beiber, terus Lady Gaga minta kawin sama Justin Beiber dan berakhir fans Lady Gaga nganga dan menyangka kalau idolanya teryata orang pedo. Tenang, Lady Gaga cuma masuk penjara oleh Komnas pelindungan anak gara - gara minta kawin sama Justin*Author: Lho, kok beda sama gosip yang aku dengar dari Luce yang habis nonton dahsyat... ehh, itu 'kan acara musik. Yang bener Insert*.

Untungnya aku gak suka ama Lady Gaga. Aku lebih suka sama Amano Akira yang buatku menjadi cakep dan aku benci yang membuatku jadi uke...

Kok, aku merasa ini sangat melenceng dari cerita asli. Sumpah! Kenapa kalau aku curhat jadi OOC! *mewek* Ehem! Kenapa gue jadi mewek. Tapi, wajar... curhat ala anak Namimori High School.

Aku langsung memakan roti yang dikasih selai stawberry. Mukuro dan Daemon langsung menhampit aku. Buset dah nih buah - buahan, mau gue jadiin selai nanas yang gue makan. Tapi, entah kenapa pas aku makan selai makan rasanya sangatlah Tidak enak apalagi nanas mereka berdua...

"Tsunayoshi-kun~ mau coba roti selai nanas?" Ajrit, nanas itu kanibalisme... makan sesama jenis.

"Err... tidak perlu. Aku mau masih hidup." Aku berkata sambil memakan roti buatan Giotto-senpai.

"Ahh... jangan gitu dong. Aku sudah siapin untukmu~" Kali ini, Daemon ang menawar.

Mukuro tiba – tiba langsung memelukku. "Enak aja, ini ukeku! This's mine!" HEI! GUE MASIH JOMBLO! BUKAN MILIK ELO! "Nah, Tuna-ku~ yuk jalan – jalan hari minggu."

Aku mengeleng cepat, takut disangka kencan sama fujoshi macem geng gosip di Asrama Utara Namimori. "Aku sudah ada janji... errr, sama Byakuran-senpai." Ini beneran, aku ada janji sama Byakuran untuk bantuin memisahkan dokumentasi urusan kelas Vongola dan kelas Mellifiore.

"Ngapain kamu sama si Mashmallow. Dia bisa mengancam keselamatanmu." Justru kamu sangat mengancam keselamatan jati diri gue sebagai cowok.

Nah... setelah itu ada grup fujoshi datang. Lalu Luce histeris melihat aku diampit sama nanas.

"OMG! Dae2769! Three Some! Panggil pasukan!" seru Luce langsung ngeluari BB-nya buat BBM pasukannya. Kulihat Kyoko, Haru dan Bianchi MEMBAWA KAMERA! WHAT THE HELL?! "FOTO!"

What the Hell?! Kenapa para fujoshi gila ini masuk dan memfoto kami! Apa mereka gak sadar, kalau aku bukan gay ataupun Maho! Oh, Dewa apa saja yang mampu mengabulkanku untuk menghindari nanas ini. Tapi, aku pikir – pikir dulu... emang ada ya Dewa Apa saja? Baru tau ada nama dewa apa saja.

Sayang dewa apa saja gak mau kabulin doaku. Berarti aku harus nyari dewa yang ngabulinku yang pasti.

"Kufufu, ayo foto kami... agar orang tahu kalua Tsuna itu milikku." Mukuro langsung memelukku. Lala Daemon juga ikutan peluk.

"Nufufu~ jangan gitu dong... aku juga mau ikutan."

Begitulah... akhirnya kami difoto ama fujoshi. Tapi... mending kalau sama Giotto-senpai, Hibari atau Alaude! Ini sama dua nanas gaje ini! Aku lebih suka R27 daripada Dae2769! Err... untuk R27 aku lebih baik mati aja deh...

Kenapa Amano Akira suka buat aku bernasib sial kayak gini... eh, inikan FF jadi si Aihara yang buat.

Sudahlah, nasib sudah tak bisa diubah... nasib, nasib...

.

.

.

―Hari Minggu, 01:03 PM―

Di siang hari yang panas, aku sama sohib gue berada di perpustakaan Asrama Utara Namimori. Disana banyak banget buku – buku dari paperwork Vongola yang sama sekali gak pengen gue sentuh, novel remaja, ramalan cinta, komik, doujin YAOI(Ini dapat dipastikan punya para geng fujoshi yang gampang nosebleed melihat Xanxus memperlihatkan dadanya yang kekar), sampai – sampai ada buku cara membuat uke jatuh cinta(Punya sih buah – buahan itu lho...)

Aku membaca komik kesukaan gue, judulnya Katekyo Hitman Reborn... kenapa aku suka, karena pas mode HDWM, aku terlihat seorang seme. Terkadang aku jauh lebih suka HDW27x27... jauh lebih keren daripada Dae2769. Kok aku ngomong seolah – olah aku ini gay dan maho sihh.

"Jyuudaime? Apakah anda mau cemilan?" tanya sohib gue, Gokudera Hayato. Aku mengangguk dan mengambil kripik yang ditawarkan oleh Gokudera, kulihat dia membaca doujin YAOI 5927 dan dia nosebleed. WHAT THE HELL?! KENAPA GOKUDERA SUKA DENGAN YAOI! DAN GUE JADI UKE?!

Benar kata orang, kalau misalnya ada buah – buahan dikelas kamu, dijamin kamu bakal salah gaul. Buktinya si Gokudera yang setia denganku mulai berpikiran mesum dan menjadikan aku uke?!

"Tsunayoshi-kun!" suara yang sangat familiar memanggil namaku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Giotto de Vongola, seniorku yang dari Italia. Dan dia pernah menculikku ke Italia hanya untuk membantunya menjadi pria idamanku.

Aku berbalik menatap pria berambut pirang. "Ah, Giotto-senpai!" balasku. "Ayo bergabung!"

Giotto menangguk sambil duduk disebelahku. Kulihat dia sedang membaca novel Sword Art Online, novel lokal. "Nee... Tsunayoshi-kun apa kau senang di Namimori High School?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu mengeleng membuat Giotto. Sebenarnya aku senang bisa ketemu cewek idamanku seperti Sasagawa Kyoko dan aku kesal kenapa aku mesti sekelas dengan nanas mesum sih. "Sebenarnya aku sedkit risih di kelas," jawabku jujur. "Ada Mukuro-senpai dan Daemon-senpai yang suka melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh denganku."

Gokudera yang mendengarkan itu langsung panas. "Berani – beraninya buah – buahan itu melakukan hal tidak senonoh seperti itu?! Apa dia belum pernah merasakan diblender?!" seru Gokudera menyiapkan dinamit di jari – jari.

"Wo―woo! Gokudera Hayato Tenanglah! Kita akan bicarakan dengan Daemon dan Mukuro―" Giotto menenangkan Gokudera yang siap menyerbu buah – buahan. Aku salut sama Giotto-senpai yang tenang menghentikan Gokudera dan masih bisa berpikir tenang melihat anak kelas satu di'siksa' oleh seniornya. "―dan kita pikirkan cara untuk memasak mereka berdua dan kita santap mereka bersama satu asrama."

GUBRAK!

Giotto del Vongola, kenapa kau menghancurkan image-mu yang katanya seorang pemuda adil beradab. Mungkin karena dia diajari sama Reborn untuk menjadi boss mafia nomer satu se-Italia. Itulah, kenapa aku gak mau menjadi boss mafia, apalagai diajari sama Reborn.

"Sudah, sudah, aku baik – baik saja!" seruku menenangkan seniorku yang mau memasak buah – buahan. Sebenarnya aku sangat setuju, namun itu sama sekali tidak beperikebuah-buahan(?). Kan kasihan para geng fujoshi kehilangan seme favorite mereka. Apalagi Daemon dan Mukuro terkenal dengan great sex(yang ini benar – benar aku mau muntah mengakuinya).

Akhirnya Giotto dan Gokudera yang sudah menyusun resep tenang dengan jurus andalanku, angelic smile. Sebenarnya itu jurus turunan mamaku yang kadang lebay jika aku masuk dalam fase pubertas, untungnya gak selebay Luce yang melihat aku sedang ganti baju diruang ganti. Angelic smile itu adalah jurus senyuman mautku, dan banyak orang berpendapat dan memberi tentang senyumanku. Berikut pendapat dan saran meraka.

**Mamaku**―waktu aku usia 4 tahun―**:** Tsu-kun, coba kamu senyum *aku senyum* Hee, kau manis sekali kalau tersenyum. Malaikat kecil mama manis kalau senyum, senyuman anak mama seperti malaikat. (Gara – gara mamaku bilang senyumanku seperti malaikat, makanya aku namain angelic smile) Tsu-kun, sering – seringlah tersenyum... karena itu hidupmu akan mudah. *Mamaku mulai mengendongku* Mama yakin kalau kau tersenyum dan menyebarkan kebahagiaan kau akan menjadi orang yang hebat. *Aku tertawa manis melihat mamaku tersenyum senang*

Begitulah komentar mamaku terhadap senyumanku. Aku sangat senang jika dikomentari seperti itu. Karena itulah aku selalu tersenyum meski aku dianggap dame oleh teman - temanku. Hingga aku bertemu Mukuro di Kokuyo Land.

**Mukuro**―waktu aku usia 14 tahun―: Kufufu~ senyumanmu mengalihkan duniaku, Tsunayoshi-kun~ *Aku langsung merinding* Nah... mau jadi uke (SEUMUR HIDUP GUE GAK BAKAL MAU JADI UKE LOEEE!)

Gara – gara itu... aku lebih berhati – hati mengeluarkan angelic smile, dan mulai belajar devil smirk dari Hitman Reborn. Hingga aku ketemu Luce, ketua geng fujoshi dan gosip

**Luce**―waktu aku lagi MOS menerima murid Namimori High School―**: **Tsunayoshi-kun! Kau termasuk deretan the best uke! Sering – seringlah mengeluarkan angelic smile biar meningkatkan nafsu para seme *Luce mengacungkan buku the best YAOI(?)* Kalau tidak, kau sudah pernah merasakan dirape samaku hmm? *tersenyum iblis* (Aku yakin kalau Luce mendapatkan ajaran itu karena salah gaul dengan Reborn yang kata orang maho)

Semenjak itu, aku memendam bakat angelic smile. Takut... diseme sama PEREMPUAN! KENAPA GUE MESTI DISEME SAMA PEREMPUAN MANIS MACEM LUCE-SENPAI?! Okay... kalau curhat kadang – kadang aku suka OOC. Tapi biarlah, toh aku emang gak suka dianggap uke sama CEWEK! CATAT ITU! Tapi berkat itu, Luce memasukan aku ke kelas kumpulan maho... dan asrama maho, YAOI, Fujoshi dan aku sebagai nomer satu untuk uke yang enak dirape. Lebih baik aku mati saja...*pasrah*

"Nee... aku lagi ingin pacaran." Aku mulai curhat ke sohib gue plus Giotto-senpai. Mendengar curhatanku Giotto-senpai dan sohib gue langsung masang telinga baik – baik. Kepo gituu... karena baru pertama kalinya aku mau coba pacaran.

"Lalu, Jyuudaime mau pacaran sama siapa?" tanya Gokudera siap dengan buku jurnal 'Pertumbuhan dan Perkembangan Jyuudaime'... aku tersinggung sama buku itu yang bisa dikatakan buku jurnal stalkerku.

Aku senyam – senyum dan pipiku mulai merah semu membuat sohib gue dan Giotto meningkatkan nafsu semenya. "Sasagawa Kyoko, anak dikelas kita," jawabku malu – malu dan makin nambah cute. Gara – gara itu juga, Giotto dan sohib gue patah hati―errr... cemburu gitu sama Kyoko-chan. "Tapi... aku masih sedikit malu, Kyoko-chan 'kan punya fans club, dan fans club Kyoko-chan sudah mengirim surat cinta."

Sebenarnya sih... gue punya fans club sendiri lebih gede. Dan tentu banya fansku mengirim surat cinta padaku. Tapi... KENAPA YANG MENGIRIM SURAT CINTA ITU SEMUA PADA COWOK?! DAN PARA CEWEK MENGIRIM SURAT UNTUK MENYURUHKU JADI MAHO?! Makanya lebih baik aku yang mengirim surat cinta.

Luce yang mendengarkan curahan hatiku langsung menghampiriku dengan membawa doujin All27. "Tsunayoshi-kun! Sudah kubilang berapa kali? Jadilah maho dan YAOI!" seru Luce sambil mengoyang – goyangkan tubuhku atas dan kebawah.

Buset dahh ini senior... kenapa hobi menyuruh anak kelas satu yang sama sekali tidak bersalah menyuruh jadi maho hah?! Mendingan gua jadi bajingan daripada jadi maho!

"Luce, tenanglah." Giotto langsung menenangkan senior yang sangat tidak waras ini. "Tsunayoshi-kun kan punya hak untuk memilih pasangan hidupnya Lu―"

"Pastikan YAOI," potong Luce menetapkan.

...

Lama – kelamaan aku mau berubah jadi HDWM lalu membuang jauh – jauh Luce dan menjadikan Aria sebagai Arcobaleno selanjutnya. Ehem... aku emang sedikit melenceng dari cerita asilnya. Tapi yang jelas aku pengen normal, dan tidak mau jadi maho.

Aku sadar, kalau Namimori high School bukanlah sekolah papan atas, namun papan tripleks yang dipakai sama papaku untuk membuat mainanku pas semasa kecil yang kurang bahagia? Kenapa kurang bahagia? Karena mamaku mengajariku untuk tersenyum angelic smile sehingga membuat para seme meningkatkan hawa nafsu merapeku. Seandainya papaku tidak meninggalkan aku pergi jauh sehingga papaku bisa mengajari aku senyum layaknya seorang pria, jadi aku gak bakal jadi korban pelecehan grup YAOI dan seme.

Bener kata sinerton yang suka ditonton Luce bareng mamaku. Kalau cowok cute... rata – rata jadi korban pelecehan YAOI atau kadang – kadang diculik dan dijual lalu dijadikan budak atau pembantu. Nah, pernah gak sengaja aku lihat mama dan Luce lagi nonton sinerton, kulihat seorang cowok cutu jadi bualan cewek untuk dijadikan YAOI sama seme. Dan itulah membuatku belajar senyuman iblis dari Reborn.

Oh ya... kenapa aku curhat makin melenceng ya...

Tapi, sudahlah... begitulah curhatan seorang uke yang berusaha jadi normal di kehidupan asrama maho dan fujoshi

-_Tsuna_POV_End_-

"Hoaam..."

Tsuna menguap tanda kalau dia telah mengantuk. Dia lihat curhatan di buku diary miliknya. Lumayan panjang juga sih untuk curhatan seorang cowok. Lalu, dia lihat jam di dinding kamar dia. Jam sebelas malam, berarti para murid sudah mulai tertidur dikamar mereka masing – masing.

Tsuna membereskan meja belajarnya lalu segera mengambil alat ritual berupa komik – komik doujin yang tokoh utamanya adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi dan memiliki rated M. Tak lupa dia menyiapkan sesaji untuk memulai ritualnya.

Ritual dimulai.

Di hadapan Tsuna sudah lengkap dengan Doujin yang ia fotokopi dari doujin miliki Luce. Video tak senonoh yang jelas sorot utama adalah Tsuna. Lalu dia mulai berdoa sambil menyalakan lilin di hadapanya dan merapalkan doa – doa untuk mengabulkan keinginnya.

"Dewa yang suka YAOI, dan teryata Engkau adalah fujoshi yang suka menjodohkan aku dengan para maho... tolong hentikan perbuatan nistamu yang membuatku memilih mati. Apakah Engkau tau, kalau sebenarnya kau telah dihasut Luce agar kau jadi Fujoshi. Karena itu, saya berikan Doujin ini agar kau menghentikan perbuatan nistamu. Semoga kau segera menghentikan perbuatanmu itu."

Setelah itu Tsuna membakar doujinya dan berharap kalau jiwa doujinnya segera menuju dewa dan dibaca oleh dewa.

Tsuna langsung segera tidur tanpa tahu kalau Reborn senyum iblis sambil memegang buku curhatan Tsuna dan dibaca satu sekolahan. Tentu itu tanpa pengetahuan Tsunayoshi yang menjadi penulis buku nista tersebut.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author Note: **Yeeyyy! Selesai... akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan FF nista ini. Sebenarnya chapter ini terinspirasi ama buku Raditya Dika yang penuh dengan curhatan dia. Anjirt Kocak habis! Hahahahaha... aku aja ketawa ketiwi menulisnya. Jadi Kritik dan sarannya sangat diperlukan XD

So

Kami dari Today, In Namimori High School minta Review dari kalian :D

See ya, in Chapter 3. Psstt... besok adalah All27 lho~ jadi siapakah akan mendapatkan Tsunayoshi-kun? XDDD


End file.
